A known plug connection arrangement of this type, disclosed in West German Pat. No. 30 12 174, comprises a plug housing receiving a predetermined number of individual plugs adjacent to one another to form a multipolar plug. This plug housing has a U-shaped foundation part and a mating U-shaped covering, as viewed in cross section. One arm of the covering is articulated on one arm of the foundation part. The other arm of the covering has a locking projection. When the housing is closed, the locking projection engages a locking groove in the foundation part. The inside of the plug housing is subdivided into adjacent chambers by partition walls of the foundation part. Each chamber can hold one individual plug. On one side wall of each chamber, a strip projects into the chamber as a locking element, and engages in a locking groove provided on the side of the individual plug when the individual plug lies in the chamber.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is the considerable outlay for the plug housing. Additionally, no security mechanism is provided to prevent unpremeditated or inadvertent disconnection of the plug connection.
Another plug connection arrangement, disclosed in West German Pat. No. 35 22 891, comprises individual plugs connected in the area of their two ends by a mounting plate or a holding clip so as to be able to manipulate the individual plugs together and to interchange or exchange them individually in case of emergency. With careless handling, however, the connection may become disconnected. Furthermore, this arrangement of a plug connection has no means to prevent aberrant detachment of the plug connection.